1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting/closing a gas bottle valve.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Gas bottles or gas cylinders, used in industry in conjunction with welding as containers of combustible gas and/or shielding gas, are provided with a rotatable shut-off valve, placed in the top part of the gas bottle. The shut-off valve is provided with a regulating wheel. The valve is closed by turning the valve manually by the regulating wheel in the clockwise or anti-clockwise direction, depending on the valve type, and opened by turning in the opposite direction.
The state of the valve, i.e. whether the valve is open or closed, is difficult to determine by merely looking. Therefore, in practice, the state of the valve is checked manually by turning the regulating wheel. Sometimes it happens that a gas bottle valve is left open for a long time, e.g. over a weekend, which may lead to dangerous situations and also economic losses.
Gas bottle shut-off valves used at present are provided with a protective cap, which is open on two sides and has a handle-like neck at its top. This protective cap makes it still more difficult to open/close the valve. Further problems in the handling of the bottle result from the pressure reduction valve and associated indicators that the bottles are usually provided with.